


For Love Of The Game

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and Elena love playing games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Love Of The Game

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** For Love Of The Game  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Damon/Elena  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Damon and Elena love playing games.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word fog on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

The fog rolled thick on the ground around his feet as he walked through the dark forest in search of her. 

“Come out, come out, wherever you are.” Damon whispered the words low and soft. He didn’t want it to be over too soon. He was enjoying the game just as much as she was.

The crunch of dry brittle leaves beneath her heels gave her away as she tried to run by him. His arm snaked out and grabbed her, pulling her unresisting body closer to his.

Laughter filled the air as Elena wrapped her arms around his shoulders.


End file.
